


Bringing Sexy Back

by idella



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Femslash, XF Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idella/pseuds/idella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana Fowley comes back from the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Sexy Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September 2008 xf_pornbattle on livejournal. Thank you to Shannon for the beta.

Diana Fowley was in the dressing room of a lingerie store in Baltimore when her cell phone rang.

She didn't answer it.

It was the Consortium, and they could go fuck themselves – which, face it, they were likely doing anyway.

Diana had other plans. She had a hot date tonight and she wanted to look sexy as hell. She looked in the mirror. Mission accomplished.

She was wearing a simple bra-and-panties set in a sheer fabric. She didn't need lace or frills to distract from a less-than-perfect stomach or ass. Diana Fowley was nothing if not disciplined.

She stared at her reflection. The AC had made her nipples erect, and she cupped her left breast with one hand and started teasing the nipple with the other. Nice tits, too, she thought.

*

Diana left the bra and panties in a puddle on the dressing room floor after she'd come. She'd decided to get the same set in black instead. It was only appropriate.

After all, she was coming back from the dead.

*

At two o'clock in the morning, Diana let herself into Scully's apartment with her key, the one Scully had given her. She knew the lock wouldn't have changed. Years later, Scully was still waiting for Mulder to return from Antarctica.

Tough luck, Dana, she thought as she moved toward the bedroom. Tonight you're getting what's behind door number two.

*

Diana was happy to see Scully still slept with her gun; nearly as happy to have the barrel of it grinding into the base of her skull.

Calculated risks had always excited Diana.

Scully had her pinned to the bedroom wall, her breath hot and furious on Diana's neck. "How do I know you're really her?" she hissed in her ear.

"Anything–ask me anything," Diana got out.

There was a pause while Scully thought. Diana struggled to control her breathing.

"Where did we first have sex?" Scully finally said.

"In our basement office," Diana said immediately. "You reached—"

"Okay, okay," Scully cut in. "We could have been taped," she said slowly. "That doesn't prove anything."

Diana could feel Scully's breasts pressing into her back. She had to stop herself from turning around; if she moved, Scully would probably kill her.

"The first time we kissed," Scully challenged.

Trick questions, Dana? Cute.

"I'll let you know when it happens," Diana said dryly. After a moment, Scully released her and left the room, shutting the door carefully behind her. She took her gun with her.

*

Not a lot had changed in Scully's bedroom: personal lubricant still in the bedside table drawer (just in case), ivory-handled hairbrush on the dresser.

Diana didn't undress. Scully clearly wanted to be in control, and if she found Diana looking like she was asking for it, it would make her dig in her heels. It had been so damn long, and Diana didn't want to wait.

*

Scully came back, and Diana hid her relief. She'd clearly been crying, but her face was dry and her shoulders were set. Diana saw Scully almost smile at the sight of Diana sitting her bedroom chair, fully dressed.

"I thought you were dead," Scully whispered. Her expression softened as she leaned in to kiss Diana. She tasted like mouthwash, and when she straightened up, her eyes wouldn't meet Diana's.

Diana sobered, understanding that with her kiss, Scully had reached out emotionally for the first time. And all it took was me coming back from the dead, she thought wryly. Well, it did fit Scully's profile. All it had taken for them to fuck had been Mulder's death. That was when Scully, in her grief, had reached out to Diana physically for the first time.

Diana knew Scully wasn't good at showing vulnerability. Instead of trust, their relationship was based on respect, reluctantly conceded, and contempt, not always concealed. And sex.

Scully had climbed on her bed and was lying facedown, her ass in the air. Diana pulled at the cool satin waistband of Scully's pajama bottoms, anxious to get at warm skin. She looked at Scully lying beneath her and smiled.

Guess who's got that video of our first time, Dana?

She was surprised to feel a stab of guilt. She shook her head, stared defiantly into the nearest camera, and then bent down to taste.

END


End file.
